


Heaven

by chanbaekedt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sick Love, hard headed baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekedt/pseuds/chanbaekedt
Summary: "Stay away from him," they said. But Baekhyun never listens.Baekhyun doesn't want to listen.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread and these are just wordvomit for it just all pop up to me while listening to spotify and the lyrics Hit Me

_They say all good boys go to heaven..._

Everybody expects Baekhyun to go to heaven.

Ever since elementary, the said boy is straight achiever for consecutive years. Quiz bees? He nailed those. He even actively joins organizations. He had the best score in the college entrance exams. Even in college, he excels to the point that he's known in the whole university. Name it, he aced it.

Uninterrupted streak of achievements defines Byun Baekhyun's clean record.

So clean... somebody wants to taint it.

If Baekhyun smells like flowers and cold breeze in spring, Chanyeol smells like body heat and cigarette smoke.

Baekhyun can't recall how it started. Maybe with those winks and smirks in the hallways? That time Chanyeol pulled him from falling out of balance? Or that one when he got out of his evening class just to see him waiting outside?

Baekhyun's not naïve on what the boy wants and what kind of person Chanyeol is.

So why did he turn a blind eye on his friends' frowns whenever they see the said guy? Why did he choose the words he wanted to listen to?

One time while Chanyeol's burning a stick, he turned to him. Baekhyun doesn't care if his professor in his next class will get a whiff of the smoke but who cares? He seldomly sees the guy and fuck that class.

"Those guys don't like me, don't they."

It wasn't even a question to begin with. Baekhyun shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around the hard torso. "All that matters is that I love you."

Chanyeol mentally snorts while Baekhyun recalls how he had an argument with one of his friends before going to this stinky apartment.

"Stay away from him," Jongdae said.

Baekhyun gets annoyed by just the memory. They're like broken records all saying the same thing over and over again.

_You're better than this._  
_You know he's trouble._  
_Are you crazy?_

Maybe he is.

But how can he still think of those with his body all sweaty, mind in a haywire, and wrists all locked on the top of his head?

The four walls of the place now rings with moans from the lips that if not getting abuse by those thick ones of Chanyeol, is either forming an O from too much bliss he can't even put a name on.

  
_They say all good boys go to heaven_

Maybe Baekhyun is not going to heaven anymore....

_But bad boys bring heaven to you._

....Because he is already at one.

 


End file.
